The sun
by Joel 7th
Summary: Her golden hair reminded him of the sun, something whose existence he had long forgotten. A BrahmsXSilmeria fic.


Her golden hair reminded him of the sun, something whose existence he had long forgotten

Her golden hair reminded him of the sun, something whose existence he had long forgotten. He remembered a time when he used to walk under the sunlight. But with whom, he could not recall. May be it was just himself. The king was always alone.

…………………….

He was hiding in the darkness when she came, hiding from the sun. But she brought it here, light and warmth filled the groomy hall. Surprisingly, he didn't get mad at her for disturbing his private place. In the other hand, he enjoyed it. It was a sensation he had once felt long ago. Back then, he had been a mortal.

He never hated the sun. That was his answer when she asked why he hated the sun so. In fact, it was the sun which wasn't being friendly with him. Undead could never walk under sunlight. They were so weak, weak enough for the sun to drain all their life force till the empty shell they called 'body' was nothing but ash left. He was much more powerful than all of them in sum so the sun had little effect on him. He was different from them since he had a soul.

People used to look at him with both fear and respect. He might have been a mighty warrior, or even a king in his life as a human. But then, he had changed. A hero of justice now walked the path of devil. A sword of light now became a blade of darkness. He joined those which he used to fight against. The people who had once respected him now despised him so. Their looks, filled with terror, anger and disgust, were a sharp knife that stabbed trough his soul. He had killed so many of whom he had vowed to protect, he had watched his subjects take away countless innocent lives without having paid a small sign of attention. He had become cold and emotionless, only the flame of rage burning inside his soul.

…………………….

He had thought there had been no place to go for him, for this demon. He had locked himself deep in this castle. Nad then she came. The young, pure and stubborn servant of Odin came to end his life. How ironic it was. To end the life of someone, something which had already died. He couldn't help but laughing at her attacks, so fierce, each aimed for his vulnerable points, and yetm so straight, so predictable. She was definitely no match for him. It had been a lond time since someone brought him this much fun, especially that 'someone' was an enemy from the gods's side. One could say he enjoyed taunting her, enjoyed seeing her beautiful blue eyes fuel with rage. But he was always careful enough not to harm a single strand of her golden mane.

The young goddess visted him more often. Their duels were no longer fight-to-the-death ones they were more like practicing, a game they both enjoyed. The goddess changed. She even smiled when they talked, when he invited her to a dinner ( which caused his subjects quite a trouble since they had never cooked something before. ). He had to admit that her smile was the most ravishing thing he had ever seen. But that smile quickly disappeared when their topic came across something Odin-related. Bit by bit, the young and loyal goddess started to question her master's doing. However, she would never dare to oppose him. The lord of the undead could understand that. Serving Odin was the substances of her beings after all.

……………………

Have you ever wanted to go outside of this castle ? She asked while sitting by the window. She had taken her helmet off, letting the cool breeze play with her golden strands.

He just shaked his head in disagreement.

Undead are unable to walk under sunlight, right ? Then, how about atrip at night ?

The sun had little effect on me. He lowered his voice, crimson eyes gazing distantly.

Then, why ?

Her question was never answered.

I'd thought there was no place that could compare with Asgard in beauty. But that was before I found myself on Midgard. Now I can understand why some Einherjars insisted on staying here, even after their death.

The mortals would not welcome an undead to come to their village. I thought you knew that. He interrupted her.

I did. But only if they knew you were undead. I mean, we could disguise ourshelves. She smiled, blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

The word "we" somehow startled him. He had never thought she would refer to them as "we" since they were supposed to be lond-life enemies.

Disguise as what ?

So, I take that as a yes –She didn't answer his question. How about two days later, when Odin has to visit the head of Mimir for advise. I'll be free to come to Midgard.

He didn't know startled him more, her referring to them as "we" or her referring to her master without "Lord".

It's a deal, then.

……………………

Two days later, she came as promised. Her helmet and armor were nowhere to be found. Instead, she dressed in a young lady's outfit, a white mantle covered most of her body. Held out a grey mantle, she said :

I think grey suits you best.

Is this what you called "disguise" ? He replied with a gentle smile, hand reaching out to take the mantle, which was much larger than her white one.

Shall we go ?

She took his hand and began to walk them outside. Somehow, the feeling of her dedicate fingers lacing together with his tough ones was a pleasant feeling he thought he had long forgotten.

…………………….

The Weeping Lilies Meadow was always like this : beautiful and dangerous to most humans. That was the reason why they tried to avoid this place. But the lord of the undead and his goddess were no humans, so this meadow was a perfect place reserved just for them.

The goddess took off her hood to enjoy the feeling of the winds tickling under her hair while Brahms dared not so. Although it was late in the afternoon and by little chance that some human would pass here, Brahms still had his hood covered most of his face. The lord of the undead was always extremely careful.

It was a beautiful melody that escaped her lips. The blonde goddess was singing some kinf of a song, which she had probably learnt from one of her Einherjars. With a hint of smile, he surprised her by placing a beautiful lily on her left ear. Just for a moment, he thought he had seen her face turn pink.

Brahms, tell me, why didn't you killed me the first time I came to your castle ? You could have but you wouldn't. She stopped singing to look at him straight in the eyes.

I've killed enough. Now, I only kill to defend myself and you were not a real threat back then.

Was I not strong enough to defeat you ? She hissed a sound of frustration.

You knew it better than me. He nearly laughed when he found himself telling a joke.

The goddess turned away, managed to hide her face, which now turned really **pink**.

Tell me something, if one day, we were in the midst of battle and I became your enemy, would you kill me ?

I would never, Silmeria.

This is the first time you call me by my real name, not "Valkyrie".

You want to be called " Silmeria" ?

She nodded her head slightly in agreement.

Then, if that is your wish, I shall call you by your name till the end, Silmeria.

The lord of the undead took her hand in his, finding how smooth her petit hand was, compared to his rough one. Surprsingly, Silmeria made no attempt to hold her hand back.

Remember what you've just promised.

I will, Silmeria.

End.

Note : My first BrahmsXSilmeria fic . Sorry if I made any mistakes. English's not my native language anyway .


End file.
